Natural
by Cardboard Moose
Summary: Donkey is lonely, and Puss shows up injured on his doorstep. Is this his chance to show the swordsman just how he feels for him? [Chapter 2 up]
1. Prologue

Title: Natural  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Fandom: Shrek 2  
Pairing: Shrek/Donkey  
Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, whatever you want to call it. If you don't like it, don't read this. Flames will be mocked and deleted.  
Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to DreamWorks animation and its affiliates. I own the plot, but other than that nothing belongs to me.  
A.N.: My first non-Angel Sanctuary fic! (Well, the first of anything near post quality), not to mention my first fic that wasn't a one-shot or poem. After watching the film this popped into my head, out of my thoughts that a) Donkey is too cheerful by half, and b) Antonio Banderaz (Puss) has one of the most sexy voices I've ever heard ;P. Please read and review, and constructive criticism is appreciated.  
  
**Natural**  
  
Donkey was bored. And lonely. Typical of life to leave him in the lurch. After the whole Far-far away escapade, everything seemed to have gone wrong for him. The king had been so grateful to them all that he'd enlisted the help of another fairy godmother to grant them one wish each. Shrek and Fiona, typically of them, had said that wanted nothing but a peaceful life in the swamp. Puss and Donkey had thought for a moment, looked at each other, and said, in perfect synchronisation, "I want to be human."  
  
Everyone had looked surprised, but the fairy had agreed, and Donkey had been transformed into a human of medium height, with a mop of chocolate-brown hair and dark hazel eyes. Puss had been granted a few more inches than Donkey height-wise, dark gold hair and emerald eyes. She'd given him a new sabre, too. Donkey had muttered about that until Shrek had pointed out that he had no use for a sabre, so why was he complaining?  
  
So Donkey had gone back to Duloc, and Puss to his adventures. Donkey had harboured some hope that he could tag along with the swordsman, until Puss had gently (And since when had Puss ever been gentle?) reminded him that he couldn't fight, and since the transformation he wasn't exactly big in the 'noble steed' department either. Sighing, he'd gone back home, hoping to impress Dragon with his new appearance, but the huge creature had taken one look at him, snorted, and taken off 'to find a man who would stay the same shape for five minutes', donkey/dragon hybrids in tow, leaving Donkey alone, one man in a huge, empty castle.  
  
And it had been like that for months, now. Donkey wasn't quite sure, as he had no way of keeping track of time as he pined. Although…sometimes, on those dark nights where he would lie awake, thinking of her, her image taunting him in the darkness…she would change, slowly, and the creature that stood just out of his reach was an emerald-eyed man, with a sword by his side.  
  
Needless to say, Donkey was very confused.  
  
It was on an overcast day, gazing out at the barren rock that surrounded Duloc, that Donkey noticed the shape. No, it was a figure, staggering closer to the castle, limping heavily, one arm clutching the other, which was hanging useless by its side. It…no, he, was covered in mud, blood, and Gods-knew-what else.  
  
Donkey's eyes widened, and he hurtled down the stairs, nearly falling down them on more than one occasion.  
  
Finally, he reached the door and flung it open, gasping at the sight that met his eyes.  
  
"Donkey…" rasped Puss in Boots, and collapsed. 


	2. Awakening

Here it is! The long-awaited (maybe) Chapter 2 of Natural!

Disclaimer: I know, I don't own them, as much as I wish I did…;-;

**Natural, Chaper 2**

Puss woke to the feeling that his entire body had turned to lead, except that it was lead that seemed to have nerve endings. A lot of them, given the whole 'extreme, unbearable agony' thing.

At that moment in time, he had quite a lot of questions that needed answers. Things like 'Where am I?' and 'What happened?'. Clichéd, perhaps, but effective.

Where was he? He could feel sheets around him, which was (probably) a good thing, and he wasn't freezing or burning, which was also good. The bed – which was what it probably was – was soft, and the sheets were warm and comfortable. Good, then.

What had happened? He'd gone to fight that troll, paid by some king or other, and…yes, it'd been a female, with young, and before he could get the hell out of there before she tore him apart…well, she'd done just that. He'd got her in the end, though.

And after that…he'd forced himself up, struggling across the desert surrounding Duloc and…

Duloc!

Which meant…Donkey…

Time to try the vocal chords. But what to say? He'd start with the questions. A bed, he knew, but a bed _where_? Duloc, probably, but…would Donkey want him there? Come to that, what about Dragon?

There were too many questions in that.

Puss opened his mouth.

"Where am I?"

Well, that was what he _wanted_ to say. What came out was a sort of strangled croak, but judging from the gasp from across the room, it had been heard.

Donkey sat across the room from the bed, head in his hands. Puss had been asleep (asleep? Comatose, more likely) for _days_ already, and he was worried that…well, he didn't like to think of it, but…what if Puss didn't wake up? He had no skill as a healer, and he couldn't leave to find one. He'd done the best he could, cleansing and bandaging the swordsman's wounds, and laying him on the softest bed he could find (Fiona's – she _was_ a princess, after all), but…what if it wasn't enough?

He _really_ didn't want to think about that.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. The sheets on the bed had rustled. Puss had moved!

He raised his head slowly, almost afraid of what he might see.

'Gnngh…'

Donkey gasped, smiling and trying not to cry from happiness at the same time.

_Puss_…


End file.
